Nightime Comfort
by 24vampiregirl
Summary: In Eclipse, soon after the visitor to Bella's room, Bella is feeling slightly scared at night and Edward helps make her feel better. Fluff and canon. R&R Now with another chapter about the next morning.
1. Chapter 1

_This takes place in Eclipse, soon after the visitor in Bella's room. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review_

I looked at the clock on the wall. Edward had only left ten minutes ago, but I was desperate to see him again. The clock read ten minutes past ten. Charlie was lounging on the couch watching another football game. I sighed in relief that the vampire that had been in my room when Charlie was asleep didn't go anywhere near my father. I shuddered at the thought of what might have happened if Charlie had woken up during that time.

Because of the recent visitor in my room and the attacks in Seattle, I was not left alone for even a minute. Every second that passed someone was outside patrolling the area around my house, making sure nothing would harm me, or my dad. I felt sorry for whoever was out there tonight. Even though they would not be affected by the weather, it was still cold and wet outside and I didn't want to think of any of my future family having to go out of their way just to keep me safe.

Once the dishes were done and Charlie was happily on the couch, I figured it would be an acceptable enough time to go to bed. "Night Dad" I called, peeping my head round the living room to see Charlie lounging on the couch, intent on the match on TV. "Goodnight Bell" Dad said, looking up at me for a moment before turning his head back to the game.

I walked up the stairs slowly, knowing it would be a good fifteen or twenty minutes before Edward would arrive. I thought of what he would be doing now; probably following the trail or doing some surveillance to pass the time. Even though I knew I would be safe and someone would be running around outside to make sure nothing was going on, I still flicked the light on and glanced around my room.

There was a slight breeze in my room from the window I nearly always kept open. I walked towards my closet, careful not to trip over the few items of clothing I had left that were scattered on the floor. I was getting annoyed at the lack of clothing I had, thanks to my visitor who stole various items I had worn. Eventually I found an old pair of sweats and a long sleeved top to wear.

On my way to the bathroom I grabbed my familiar toiletries bag and a towel, hoping that a shower would help pass the time until Edward arrived. As soon as I was in the bathroom I undressed quickly and turned on the hot water. While waiting for the shower to warm up, I looked in the mirror.

My eyes had light shadows underneath; the stress of the visitor in my room and fear of Victoria had caused me not to sleep very well. I decided to brush my teeth again, trying to remove the last traces of dinner from my teeth. After a minute or so the water was warm enough to get in.

I climbed into the shower carefully but quickly, eager to let the hot water release all my tension. As the water ran over my shoulders I began to relax. My muscles were loosened as the steamy heat ran over my skin. Not wanting to get to my room and be alone for a long time, I ran my strawberry shampoo through my hair slowly, massaging it into each individual strand and washing it out just as intently.

After ten long minutes I hoped out of the shower, towelling and dressing quickly. Once I was decent, I headed downstairs to show Charlie; I didn't want him coming and checking on me tonight as that would mean Edward would have to release me, even if it is only for a few seconds.

As soon as he spotted me Charlie turned the volume down on the TV and looked concerned. I had no idea what type of expression was on my face, but I quickly changed it to a calm mask. "Bella" he began, taking on the tone he had used when he needed to comfort me "Are you okay? You look kind of frightened" Charlie was now looking at me with nothing but concern and care covering his features. "Yeah I'm fine Dad" I lied, hoping that he would buy it, after all I could hardly tell him that I was afraid of a revengeful vampire that kept making appearances in Forks and a stranger who had stolen my scent from my room.

"If you say so" Charlie replied, only half convinced. He turned the volume back up on the TV and turned his attention to the game. I was once again thankful that Charlie isn't as perceptive as Renee. The clock now said Ten Twenty Five, so Edward should be here in a few minutes.

I all but ran up the stairs, watching where I stepped very carefully, and headed straight into my room. I was raining heavily outside and there was now a fierce breeze blowing through the window. I thought about closing it, but I didn't want there to be any chance that Edward might think that I didn't want him here tonight.

Instead I went over to my rocking chair and started out the window. The rain became louder and after about half a minute there was a movement outside my house. For a split second I was scared, but then I saw the familiar figure slide effortless and gracefully onto my windowsill. Edward looked up at me, water dripping from his bronze hair, a wide smile placed on his face. His legs were still dangling outside the house, and his torso was leaning away from the inside of my room.

It look a few minutes for me to break away from his intense eyes to realise he was soaking and didn't want to get my floor all wet. I looked around my room, trying to find my towel so he could come inside. As soon as I found it, I tossed it towards him, wanting him inside and near me as soon as possible. Edward caught it without any difficulty, despite my pathetic aim.

Placing the towel on the floor, Edward flung his legs inside so quickly I could hardly see the movement. One second he was sitting on my windowsill, the next he was standing in my room like a god, dripping with raindrops that stuck to his hair and clothes like diamonds.

Not wanting to make Charlie suspicious, I crept down the hallway quietly, grabbed about four towels from the cupboard and brought them back to my room for Edward. Smiling I walked over to him and held the towels out for him to take.

"You know I don't get cold right?" Edward asked in his beautiful velvet voice that made my heart double in speed just at the sound of it. "I know" I replied, getting slightly lost in his eyes "I figured you might need to dry off. I don't exactly want Charlie to get suspicious because everything in my room is wet". Edward laughed and took the towels from me, pulling a backpack off his back I hadn't noticed he had until now.

I looked at him questionably. He saw my confused expression and laughed. "It's a change of clothes. Alice told me that you wouldn't like it much if I wasn't able to hold you because I was covered in water" I blushed, reminding myself to thank Alice later. "Alice put something in there for you too" he continued, pulling out a Victoria's Secret bag.

My eyes widened in shock and I blushed, hoping Edward hadn't looked inside it. He handed the bag to me, smirking at my expression. I don't think I will thank Alice anymore. Without even looking what was inside, I took the bag and buried it deep in the back of my closet; if it was anything like the last things she had bought me from Victoria's Secret, I would not ever be wearing them.

By the time I had turned back to Edward he was fully dressed in a dry shirt and pants, standing right in front of me. Shocked, I felt myself begin to fall; I had told Edward not to sneak up behind me like that. Of course, Edward caught me before I was even halfway towards the ground, laughing to himself.

I tried to mock glare at him but was unsuccessful as he started to 'dazzle me' with his eyes, leaving me breathless. After many failed attempts, I was able to break away. "That's not fair" I accused him, slightly teasing. He knew that he could get anything he wanted just by releasing his eyes on me. "Is too" he said, leaning in towards me. Before I even had time to protest, his lips were on mine.

Knowing it wouldn't last long, I made the most of the short time I had, wrapping my arms around his neck. Always too soon, he pulled away chuckling. "You look tired" he said softly, stroking the shadows under my eyes. Before I had time to reply he had slung me up into his arms and laid me on the bed, wrapping a thick blanket between up and burying me under the covers.

"Goodnight" he whispered, leaning over to kiss my head. I heard him start to hum my lullaby, but I couldn't get to sleep. Although I felt warm under the covers, I would prefer it so much more if Edward held me. I didn't like the fact he was exposed to the open for some reason. I would have preferred so much more if he was under the covers with me. It would make me feel a lot more comforted. Almost as if he was safe, even though I knew he was almost indestructible.

"Edward" I began, turning towards him. Edward stopped humming and turned his face closer to mine. "Yes, love". I though about telling him I was afraid and wanted him to hold me, but I didn't want him to worry. "Never mind" I said, closing my eyes and trying to go back to sleep.

"Bella" Edward moaned; he hated it that he couldn't tell what I was thinking. I opened my eyes to see his golden eyes inches from mine, smouldering. "Please tell me" he pleaded "Whatever it is". I couldn't say no when he looked at me like that, his eyes dazzling me.

"Fine" I mumbled, blush starting to rise on my cheeks "I was just wondering if…" I trailed off, not knowing how to phrase it. "If…" Edward prodded. I bit my lip; if I told him I was scared he would worry, but I wanted him to hold me close, it would make me feel a lot safer.

"Well I know that you are all keeping a watch and there is nothing to be afraid of but I can't help it. I don't like that I'm all wrapped up in here and you're out there" I blurted out, much to my embarrassment, and hid my face back in the covers. I felt a cool hand pull the blanket off my face and Edward's face inches from mine.

"I don't like to see you afraid" he said, starting to worry like I feared he would "What can I do to help". I thought about that for a brief second. "You could come under here with me?" I asked, hopeful. His mouth turned down at the corners "You'll get cold" he said, and I could see how it saddened him that he thought he couldn't give me what I wanted.

"I'll be fine Edward" I said, hoping this would convince him "Please" I asked again in a small voice. The next thing I felt were Edward's arms wrapped around me under the covers, pulling me to his chest and embracing me close. "Is this okay?" he asked, sounding worried.

"This is perfect" I replied happily, snuggling deeper into his chest. "I couldn't agree more" he whispered, kissing the top of my head. I started drifting off into sleep, hearing Edward's beautiful voice hum my lullaby into my ears. I smiled against his chest and drifted into deep sleep, lying perfectly in my angels arms.


	2. Authors note: Please Read

Thank you so much for reading.

I am very new to this site and at first I thought that I was only getting a few people reading my stories, and on my one shots I had thought nobody had read them. I only just figured out how to see how many people had read my stories and I had almost fainted. I had no idea so many people had visited my stories.

I am not one of those people who use threats and demand reviews but I really would appreciate it if you review, even if you just say a few words.

Also, I would like it if you check out my stories. They are all quite similar and are usually one shot set during Eclipse (although one is set after Breaking Dawn).

If you have anything to ask me go ahead and send me a message and I _will_ reply immediately.

Also if you have any requests for a story I could do I will be happy to. I love to 'fill in the gaps' of Eclipse and do anything set around that time period.

Thank you so much to all of those who are looking at my stories. I have never been so shocked by the amount of people reading my things and it makes my day whenever I get an email saying one of my stories made someone's favourites or I get a review (which isn't really that often for reviews).

I always visit the pages of people who have added my stories to their favourites or story alerts or have reviewed and always read their fan fictions.

Although I am very filled with my own ideas of many fan fictions I could do, I would love the challenge of doing a story set around the time of Eclipse (especially filling in the blanks) so if you have a moment or two, please send me a challenge for my next fan fiction.

Thanks again,

24vampiregirl


	3. Chapter 2

My mind slowly drifted back into consciousness. It was cool under the covers, but relaxing and refreshing, kind of like stepping into a cold shower on a hot summers day. Well a hot summer's day in somewhere where you could actually see the sun; unlike Forks.

My body felt kind of stiff, like I hadn't moved much in my sleep, but I still felt relaxed and comforted. I could feel cool arms wrapped around me securely, holding me lightly to the chest of my own angel. The night before came rushing back to me, causing a deep blush to warm my cheeks, previously cold from lying on Edwards perfectly sculptured chest.

As embarrassed as I was at having to admit to him how afraid I was, I would take the trade any day. Surprisingly, I did not feel cold, considering I had slept next to Edward last night, with only two thin pieces of fabric separating us, unlike the thick blanket I usually was wrapped in. I could feel the blush deepen on my cheeks just thinking about Edward.

I heard I low chuckle vibrate from underneath my head. "Either your awake or you've learned to blush in you sleep" a velvet voice broke the silence of the morning. Not that I was complaining; Edward's voice was like music in my ears. I felt a cool pair of lips press firmly, but gently against my hair. My body shuddered in pleasure from the touch.

Edward, thinking it was shivering from the cold, started to lift me off him and place me next to him on my bed. As soon as my body left his, a sharp gush of air rushed between us uncomfortably. "No" I moaned my voice uneven from sleeping. I threw my arms around his neck, pulling myself back onto his chest.

Even though I had slept dreamlessly all night, I was still rather tired. Last night was the best sleep I had got since I had learnt that Victoria had come back to Forks looking for me. I buried my head deeper into Edward's chest, my arms still using all my strength to hold onto him.

A moment after I had flung myself at him, my mind caught up to my instincts. Feeling the blush makes its way to the surface again, I looked up at Edward sheepishly. Edward laughed, wrapping his arms back around me again. "I take it your not quite ready to get up yet?" he asked, his voice like music in my ears.

"Not just yet" I murmured back against his chest "That was the best sleep I have got in a long time". "Really?" Edward's shocked voice confused me; surly he had to know how safe and comforted he made me feel when he held me close. I was so relieved last night when I felt his arms under the cover, holding me close to him so I felt we were inseparable.

I nodded, turning my head to face him so I could figure out why he was shocked that I had a good sleep when I was close to him. As if he could actually read my mind, he said "You slept in the arms of a rock, Bella", his voice slightly upset, "A cold rock" Edward released one of his hands and stroked along the side of my face lightly, sending shivers down my spine.

"And you say you slept the best you have slept in a long time". Edward placed his arms back around me, kissing the top of my head. "That's not a coincidence" I pointed out, guessing that he was probably thinking my good sleep was a result of something else.

Edward looked at me confused, his head tilted slightly to the side. I thought of how to explain it to him. I always slept better when Edward was able to hold me close to him, lying in his arms. I felt safer, comforted to be close to him. It was like he was holding my heart to his.

"I sleep better when you hold me close" I started, analysing his every reaction. His eyes brightened ever so slightly in deepening confusion. "I don't really know why…" I continued truthfully "I just feel so much safer when I'm in your arms, without the thick blanket wrapped around me" Edward made sure to keep his facial expression blank, but I could see some deeper emotion brewing underneath the surface.

"I guess it feels more like I have more of a hold on you, as you have on me…" I trailed off as his face leaked some of the emotion it had been repressing before. I could see sadness in his eyes, the corners of his mouth turned down ever so slightly. "Bella" he began, his voice sounding convincing "I know I have already told you this, but your hold on me is completely unbreakable. Never, ever, doubt it". I looked up at his smouldering eyes; the pain in them was unbearable.

We lay in silence for a long time, staring into each others eyes, trying to figure out truly what the other was thinking. Edwards fingers gently traced along my cheek. I could feel sparks rising wherever his fingers trailed. The only sound was our breathing.

Though the silence was calm and peaceful, I needed to hear his voice again. I opened my mouth to speak but before I had even thought of what to say, Edward's voice sounded softly in my ear. "If you sleep better when I'm here…" he started, curiosity carefully covering his features. I looked up at him quizzically, trying to decipher what he was trying to imply." Yes. I do." I answered him confidently and truthfully.

He looked away from my confused eyes for a minute, trying to hide something from me. When he spoke again, pain started to seep through into his voice "Then how do you sleep when I am not here?" he turned his face back to mine, a carefully composed mask clouding his deep brooding features.

I could feel my heart speed up. Memories of the restless nights coming back to my head, the screaming, tossing and turning all over the bed. If I answered the question truthfully, I knew he would start to blame himself, and I couldn't bear the look of pain in his eyes.

"I…sleep…ok…I guess" I started, hoping my face wouldn't give me away "Just not as good as when you are here" I added on, the second part not a complete lie. Obviously, he didn't buy it. "Bella, you're not a very good liar" His voice full or pain and regret "Please just tell me the truth". He released the full force of his eyes on me, and I could see the pain buried deeply within.

"Fine" I mumbled reluctantly. I tried to keep as close to the truth as possible without hurting him. "When your close and I can feel you arms around me, I know you are here and safe. But when your not here and I can't see you…well I can't help but get anxious". I looked up at him through my eyelashes; his face was patient, waiting for me to explain more. "I start to fall into old habits"

"Old habits?" he asked, his voice inquisitive. I really didn't want to have to explain to him about the abandonment nightmares and the hole in my chest that rips open when he is out of sight. "It brings back nightmares" I said quietly, looking down and burying my head in his chest.

"I can stay here forever" Edward stated after a long minute of silence "I don't need to leave for any reason, ever". I looked up at his face, guilt and regret obvious in his golden eyes. Although I forgave him for leaving instantly (not that I had ever blamed him), he wouldn't forgive himself for what happened to me once he was gone.

"Edward" I started; I hated to see him blame himself "I am honestly fine. I understand that you need to hunt and I know that I have to spend some nights alone". He didn't look convince as he pulled us up into a sitting position "I can't stand for you to be in pain. And I don't want you to have to be alone all night, having nightmares".

I put my hands on either side of his face as I explained "Edward, I don't want to see you in pain either, and that's what you will be in if you don't hunt with the rest of them" I tried to convince him. "Besides" I added on a lighter note, trying to make him relax a little "Being with out you for a night or two makes it that much better when you return"

Edward leaned forward; kissing my forehead "What did I do to deserve someone as wonderful as you?" he pulled me closer into his arms, resting my head under his chin. "I find myself thinking the same thing" I added, kissing his neck. Edward laughed above my head "You don't see yourself clearly".

I turned to face his head to tease a glare at him but his mouth twisted into that irresistible crooked smile he knew I loved, leaving me breathless. Interrupting the moment, my stomach growled softly, but I knew Edward would hear it. "Breakfast time for the human?" he said, not giving me a chance to reply before he scooped me up and carried me downstairs, ignoring my protests.

Edward placed me in my chair at the dining table and kissed my hair before wandering into the kitchen. I watched, slightly amused as Edward wandered around the kitchen, trying to find something for me to eat. I was about to jump up and go help when a bowl of cereal was placed in front of me. "Enjoy" Edward said, his voice teasing as he went to sit down in Charlie's seat at the table.

That reminded me, "Charlie?" "He left over two hours ago, Bella" Edward started "You slept for a long time, he was going to check on you but didn't want to risk waking you up. I'm glad he didn't though". I raised my eyebrows. "That would mean I would have had to let go of you" he explained, smiling, dazzling me again.

"Eat" he chuckled, pointing to the spoon on the table "Or do I need to feed you myself?" Edward teased and I felt the blush in my cheeks. I picked the spoon up quickly and started to eat. Edward just sat watching me, which was a distraction. I was careful not to look at his eyes, because if I did I was sure I would drop my spoon, covering the table with milk and cereal.

As soon as I was done Edward whisked me upstairs, setting me down on his lap on the edge of my bed. "So" he asked, stroking my cheek with the back of his hand "What would you like to do today?". "Anything" I replied, as long as i was with Edward, I would do anything.


End file.
